The Visitor
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: After losing his sight when he pursues Arcee and Cliffjumper, Shockwave is visited by an unknown Autobot who leaves behind a bizarre impression on him. Takes place after "Out of the Past".


**The Visitor**

**Disclaimer: **Whut haff ei done?! LOL. I have crossed this mad pairing obsession into PRIME-verse? Or...have I? Hehehe. Well, this is a simple one-shot fic that came to mind after seeing the end of "Out of the Past". It's just a little something until we may or may not see more of Shockwave. Eh, who the hell knows with the show these days? :/

_"Carry out a random act of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you."_

-Princess Diana

_"Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends."_

-Shirley MacLaine

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

Shockwave couldn't see.

He wasn't a stranger to the sensation of fear, but rarely did he let it get to him. He always believed that fear was simply an illogical emotion that he could not have afforded to let consume him, but he was blind and without any soldiers around to help him. He couldn't judge just how long it would take for them to return after the space bridge had been destroyed. But without means of sight, he was almost as useless as the destroyed space bridge.

For the moment, anyway.

Once his body's natural healing process was completed, he would at least be able to utilize his alternate methods of sight in order to get around until he could seek out a means to repair himself. Stumbling about wouldn't help matters either.

Shockwave felt around and was barely able to make out blurry shapes of tables. Good. At least his sight wasn't completely gone.

A soft sound-a rock falling jerked him toward a corner. "Who is that?" he demanded.

His vision could barely pick up movement and a voice filled the air. "I heard the explosion."

It was a female, but she sounded so...young. Of course, by Shockwave's standards anyway. He had been around longer than most Cybertronians. His own audio receptors had to guess that she was probably a little older than that Autobot Starscream had called Arcee.

"Who are you?" Shockwave asked, his vocals harsh.

"I...am a friend," she said, carefully.

Shockwave had his cannon aimed at the blurry image moving somewhat in the distance. "Your vocal processor is suggesting that you have some hesitation in your response," he said, "You either speak the truth or you will find that even without my sight in top condition, I can still cause you extensive damage."

A weak laugh answered him. "I don't doubt it. But I am not here to fight."

"Then why are you here? Speak quickly!"

The femme seemed to hesitate again. "I thought there were no others left," she said, "I was sure that everyone was dead. I had spent time hiding away in the recesses of Iacon awaiting orders that did not come. When I heard the explosion, I knew there was someone still alive."

Shockwave didn't seem interested. "I do not find your story very endearing," he muttered, "But you do not belong here in my laboratory. Be gone before my sight returns and I will easily rectify your case of living."

Now she sounded somewhat indignant. "I came because I was looking for help...and I found you. But from the looks of things, you could use help yourself."

"I do not require assistance."

"Obviously not..."

Shockwave very much requires assistance, but he was not going to prove himself so helpless before a prying set of optics. He turned halfway and noticed that she had moved to the other side of the table where he stood. He wanted to see if he could figure out who she was, but his vision was still very blurred and crackling that it made it difficult. Frustrated with this encounter, he reached out and found that he was able to grab her throat. She let out a sharp cry and he could feel her small fingers against his arm.

"I'll ask you again..." he warned, in a voice that carried a threat now, "Who...Are...You?"

"I told you!" she gasped, "I'm not your enemy."

"That is not an answer. Tell me."

She couldn't answer and her fingers dug into his armor. Shockwave paused and glanced down at the place where she touched him and he was able to add up by her finger length alone WHAT she was, but not who she was.

"You are a medic..." he said.

She gagged against his grip and was relieved when it loosened somewhat. "Yes! I am a field medic..."

Shockwave actually released his grip from her. "Only medics are gifted with such hands," he mused, "How interesting that one would still be alive."

The medic coughed and he could see her hand move to her neck. "I told you...I was waiting for orders."

"Then you will continue to wait," Shockwave replied, "Optimus Prime is no longer here."

She grunted slightly, but hesitated when she seemed to understand exactly what he did. Shockwave would have felt amused had it not been for his ability not to feel anything outside his own sensation of logic.

"You're an Autobot," he affirmed.

She didn't respond and it confirmed what Shockwave had said.

"Why are you here then, foolish creature?" he asked, "Don't think that because my sight is limited I am easy to bring down."

"And I told you, I'm not here to fight."

"There is nothing for you here. Now go...while I still have the patience to allow it."

That seemed to be enough for the Autobot as Shockwave could hear her slowly starting to leave. Satisfied, he waited with his cannon powered up should she be foolish enough to try something. But then, he heard her advancing steps and raised the cannon at her. Instead of an attack, he felt something pushed toward his hands. He glanced down, feeling what might have been a container. It was small-about the size of an Energon glass.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice laced with mockery, "A trinket of peace perhaps?"

The Autobot chuckled slightly. "Whatever you want. It'll be sufficient enough."

Sufficient enough?

Shockwave listened to her retreating steps and waited until he was sure that she was gone before he felt the offering in his one good hand. Despite his weakened optic sight, he could easily tell that it was a supply container. It opened at his touch and he reached in, feeling several medical tools and supplies needed for self-repair.

Shockwave looked in the direction that the visitor had gone, pondering her identity and logic behind her actions.

For once, he had no answer to satisfy him.


End file.
